


杀手4

by April_Sun



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Sun/pseuds/April_Sun





	杀手4

第四章  
丽萨竭力藏进地铁拥挤的人群中，怀疑的看向左侧车厢被扶手挡住半边身子的黑T恤男人。就在这几天，她感到有人跟踪自己。起先，她想是不是最近工作压力太大带来的紧张和错觉，可后来，这感觉越来越强烈。当然她到现在也没抓住有谁真的一直尾随自己，但当夜晚来临，身后一个轻微的脚步声，都足以让她警惕的回头。这糟糕的感觉在丽萨今早出家门前越来越强烈，就像突然开启了女人的第六感，甩都甩不掉。丽萨犹豫了半晌，想干脆请假算了，但总有‘重要的客户近日莅临’这件事跳进心中，她还是新人，还要出人头地呢！于是，丽萨拿上昨天刚买的防狼喷雾剂和可以抛向远处的报警扭蛋，站在镜子前，理了理头发，连做了几个深呼吸给自己打气后出了门。  
然而一切心理建设被证明并没有用，丽萨持续在地铁上做着识人游戏，‘那个戴帽子的男人呢，是不是今早在买咖啡的时候就见过了，为什么他还在这…身后的这个呢，他为什么离我这么近？’丽萨一边想着，一边赫然发现自己正不断咬指甲的动作，毫无办法，那是她神经紧张的证明。没一会儿，她的思绪便向着怎么击退跟踪者飘去。赶巧，这时因为拥挤和地铁到站的惯性停顿，后面的人控制不住挤向丽萨，她下意识的向后肘击对方，接着使劲拨开人群冲出门外，沿着有点昏暗的站台狂奔。  
丽萨奔跑的很快，这是个小站，没几个人在这里下车。那么，按道理整个站台都该是她自己高跟鞋踩出的哒哒的声。可分明，丽萨用心听着，数着，有急速的脚步从身后跟上来。‘搭上一段电梯就好了，搭上它就到了出口，现在才上午八点，外面一定阳光明媚！就算少，也会有上班族经过！’丽萨心里突然涌起希望，也终于，她一只脚踏在了电梯上。不过，她忘了自己的胳膊，也就是霎那，没等她反应过来，胳膊便被钳住，身体倒向地面。  
丽萨尖叫出声。

博阿滕有点烦躁，他最讨厌起早，目标人物却偏偏是这样勤劳的家伙。他尤其佩服的是对方挤早高峰地铁的勇气，还是心甘情愿的。明明不用搞得这么复杂的，为什么这目标不跟其他人一样，守守规则，别那么神经质，成天的上窜下跳。待到晚上多好，又方便又简单又没有阻碍。他真是不理解‘新生代’的思维，博阿滕心中这样抱怨，叹口气，仍略有技巧的牢牢跟住目标。  
中途下车老套极了，博阿滕老早就做好准备，不过挤下人群还是着实费劲。结果脚落地没等喘口气，他的目标就高速启动跑开了！空旷笔直的站台顿时传来出人意料大声的回响。对方不是傻子吧，怎么像听不见一样？自己要不要也跑起来呢，可这样猎物更会受到惊吓吧！博阿滕兀自犹豫着，眼开目标要跑出视线范围，赶紧回收意识，骂骂咧咧的加快速度跟上去，心中郁闷却越积越满。  
赶上了！博阿滕拉住目标的胳膊把他甩倒在地，同时掏出早备好的安定剂，动作迅速一针管戳进脖子上的血管。  
目标都没来得及挣扎，便躺倒在电梯旁的地上，就像计划的那样。博阿滕满意的笑笑，这才转身上前。  
“真是抱歉女士，我赶着上班，生怕电梯关上，冲撞了你和这位先生。“博阿滕一边扶起惊魂未定的年轻女人——他目标的猎物，一边说，语气满怀歉意，像真是这么回事一样。  
“嗯，不，没什么，我也…挺赶的。“  
“ 您没事吧，您的膝盖有一点擦伤。”博阿滕关心的询问，他可是位绅士，绅士见不得女人受伤。  
丽萨闻言低头查看了下，又很快警惕的抬头，见博阿滕并无其他动作，才放下心说没事。  
“那就快走吧，您看起来像是在大公司工作的，我可知道规矩，迟到麻烦着呢！”博阿滕玩笑道。  
“那这位先生…”丽萨似乎才反应过来地上还躺着个家伙。  
“看起来是被撞晕了，我这就送他去医院。”博阿滕不耐烦的向那边甩甩手表示知道，“您今后也要小心，不过相信过了今天也不会有事了。”  
丽萨愣了下，这人这话，就像知道什么似的，专门讲给自己听。  
有点恐怖。  
电梯门又开了，丽萨赶快搭上去。  
当天，丽萨谈成了重要客户的大生意，忙了一个礼拜的终见成效。再几天，被监视的感觉彻底消失，但她还是找了心理医生做辅导。慢慢的，丽萨恢复了正常生活。

不过，作为博阿滕目标的男人就没这么幸运了，他被博阿滕当作送给莱万的礼物，双臂绑紧，掉在某个阴暗仓库的棚顶。抓他其实并没费博阿滕多大劲，不过意义非凡，这男人恐怕是触动莱万心结的家伙。  
博阿滕是花言巧语老手，不然光凭调查、跟踪和身手，有时计划的再好也不见得能准确捕获目标。因此当博阿滕想从‘入行’尚浅的莱万口中套话，大概可以用‘轻而易举’来形容。再加上莱万本就喜欢他。没错，像博阿滕喜欢莱万那般。

博阿滕喜欢待在莱万身边。他初关注莱万时，以为不过无聊一时兴起，却没想到自己逐渐深陷亲自设计的游戏中。每次跟踪、每次挑选礼物，每个送给莱万惊喜，都意外的带给博阿滕快乐，让他深受鼓舞，让他充满激情。  
对于博阿滕，莱万从没有过害怕和恐慌，反而一直接受他的怪异。他对他送来的‘见面礼’微笑，配合的接受那些调戏性的礼物。再到现在两人交叉作案。博阿滕放在其中的指导，他不知怎的，全看的出来，也悉数接受。  
那种找到互相理解之人的心情，那种恨不能早点相识的心情，在他们之间流动。然后，思想透过本能，再一次有所求，带上一丝幻想的味道，全都以‘如果’开头…  
如果他们一起敲定目标，如果他们一起围堵猎物，如果他们一起杀戮…在事后庆祝、拼酒、吃食、抽大麻、逛超市、躺在床上、踢球、做饭、窝在一起、醒来、睡去，如果…  
如果他们在一起。

无法抑制去见那人的冲动。  
博阿滕假装证人大胆闯警局那次，已不再是两人唯一的见面。不过碍于身份，博阿滕每次去也都是做了乔装打扮的。这是原因之一，之二，他真是爱死逗弄莱万了！有次他又冒险，摸到警局专用的射击场扮成管理枪械的工作人员，趁莱万返还子弹时握住他的手腕不放。别提莱万当时有多震惊了，瞬间睁大的蓝眼睛，责备、兴奋、关心和温暖纠缠在一起，写得那么满。震惊过后，一本正经装作不理他，没绷住，一会儿又变出一副撇嘴的委屈模样。通通是博阿滕的最爱。

不管怎样，几经交谈，加上博阿滕明哄暗探，莱万松口说出心结。  
那案子，是扔到一堆案卷中，顷刻就会因为雷同而被掩埋，细心翻都不见得找得出来的一件。平凡、简单，无论是旁人看还是现在的莱万自己看。  
那问题，自然就出在死的人身上。  
死在连环杀手手下的是莱万很久未见的朋友，是他上学时的学长，或者说初恋对象。那时的莱万根本没有意识到这些，只知道自己耍懒时那人包容他，挫折中那人鼓励他，被欺辱时那人挺身而出；他帮助莱万认识自己的身份，接纳自己的取向，树立自信，做喜欢和擅长的事，做个警察。后来学长出国闯荡，没谈分手没谈再见，言语中，是淡淡的不舍和对未来的憧憬。  
而那样一个优秀、美好的人，被人虐杀，以这样一种不堪的姿态、受辱的身躯出现在莱万面前，让他如何忍耐住情感。愤怒先于悲伤，多于悲伤，涌上四肢和窜进血管，他要那混蛋血债血偿！  
当时的莱万还是重案组新丁，除了基础调查没什么发言权。案子久久未破，杀手不知是玩够了还怎样，似乎也不再出手。马上又来了新案子，一个接一个，莱万学长的惨案便连同这凶手犯下的其他案子一起，被挂到‘悬案未解’的牌子下面。再加上少量证据表明，杀手杀的似乎都是同性恋。在“正派”的警局，“同性恋”几乎是与妓女、流浪汉划等号的称谓，警局中谁愿意放精力在“这样的”人身上。此后，事情不了了之。  
而这，便是源头。  
接着，晋升到警探位置的莱万本以为职位能给他帮助，给他时间，能让他去抓住更多的罪犯，并找到杀害学长的凶手。然而，上层的水比他所见更深，不公带给他一次次失望，把他拍进深渊。唯有学长教他的，才能派上用场，就是反击！用自己的力量！

而博阿滕是谁，他在这圈子里又混了多久！连环杀手也是有自己“秘密基地”的，但不像漫画中反派小队，有一个破败山洞或金牌公司那样的固定建筑，也没混在社交网络同一个通信群。他们这伙人的身影，要靠同类人敏锐的发现、机灵的思维和不懈的追踪。  
也许有人藏在血腥网站，你以为是吹嘘的杀人帖子背后；也许有人在逛某个收藏怪癖开在街角的拍卖行，里面的商品都是切开的断肢；或最简单的，像博阿滕发现莱万那样，报纸上的新闻，从平板的文字看出绚烂的画面。那是同类人才有的灵敏触觉，博阿滕的则更出类拔萃。  
莱万讲完这故事不出三天，博阿滕就锁定了目标。那杀手现在换了癖好，过了青春期徘徊的劲头，不再玩两性游戏，彻底瞄准女人。又用了几天，博阿滕摸清对方的作息细节，期间也没忘跟莱万见面，俩人的角色扮演游戏玩的不亦乐乎。到了今天，准备差不多了，于是博阿滕下手，还巧合救下了那人看上的猎物。  
那人不算是新手，可多年下来‘技艺’却不见增长，跟踪、追捕、警惕性比起其他杀手烂的一塌糊涂，一下就被博阿滕得手。看来当年毛孩子时作案，幸运没被逮让他有了胆量，学会了残忍，却了丢重点。

眼下，博阿滕满意的看着刚吊起的目标，他约了莱万今晚在这仓库见面。  
“这算是约会吗？”他想起自己提出邀约时莱万这样问，伴着上扬的嘴角，让博阿滕摸不清是在调笑还是在确认。博阿滕怎么知道，他又没约会过，除非算上跟目标和尸体的相约。他想这样告诉莱万，但话到嘴边才意识到可能有点羞耻。  
“好吧，很高兴过了这么久，我们终于能有个正经约会了！还以为你这辈子都不会给出邀请。”没等博阿滕挣扎完，莱万已经代替他给出答案，还递了个wink，“我会准时到。”  
博阿滕自然没反驳，并由衷感谢老天，幸好自己手边有个合适的礼物。

‘首次约会，这样的礼物拿的出手吧。’等待过程中，博阿滕的自信有一点点的流失，他用手拨动锁链，推动吊着的人转圈。  
‘真是一点没有乐趣’他心想，眼馋的看着目标。博阿滕没下狠手，只不咸不淡的扯了些皮肉下来。为了交给莱万亲自裁决这蠢蛋，博阿滕有足够的耐性等待。  
门前传来声响，看来“约会对象”到了。  
“表现好一点。”博阿滕不不怀好意的轻轻抚摸目标裸露在外的肋条骨，语气危险。

根据“约会地点”莱万早已猜到，博阿滕一定是准备了符合两人观念的目标。  
‘不是想一起下手，就是要传授技巧。’莱万想。这两样他都欣然接受，毕竟交叉杀人的师徒教学法还是有那么点累的，什琴斯尼已经在吐槽他过于用心研究杀人现场这事了。但让他万万没猜到的是，目标竟会是那个自己心中耿耿于怀，费尽心力寻找的一位。

莱万刚走到悬吊在半空中的人跟前，博阿滕便重重咳簌了一声，那人激灵一下，像被触动开关的机器人，清清楚楚的讲出学长被虐杀的时间、地点，甚至手法。连环杀人犯的特质，每个死者都是他们的战利品，每一个都会被清楚的记得。  
莱万发蒙的看向博阿滕，只是讲故事而已，他从来没告诉过他这些细节。他确定，这坦白的桥段，绝不会是对方为逗自己开心设计的戏码。莱万脑中一片空白，手中用来做礼物的红酒瓶狠狠砸在那人的膝盖骨上，尖锐的碎片戳进那人的肝脏，锋利的玻璃沿着小腹向下直到下体都被切开。血液溅满衣裳，莱万丝毫没有察觉，他的身体在动，思维却在旁观。  
看这凶狠的仗势，博阿滕也有点发愣，一时间不知该叫莱万停下，还是放他继续才好。他一面欣赏莱万因复仇的恨意，开始变得没章法的出击，一面羡慕那死去的学长，某天，莱万也会这样为自己复仇吗？

“他已经死了。”又等了一会儿，博阿滕决定出声提醒。只这一句，出人意料的管用，莱万举着碎酒瓶的手停下挥舞，分不清是谁的血顺着胳膊滴落在地。  
“你受伤了没？”博阿滕看了一眼那边，显然只关心这一个问题，“给我看看。”  
莱万仍旧没出声，任由博阿滕扳过自己的手。当有柔软的东西接触到胳膊肘时，莱万才回神。他收回落在悬挂尸体上的视线，看着博阿滕的舌头缓慢的划过右臂的肌肉线条，在一片红色中留下清晰的水渍，露出白皙的皮肤。  
深色西服吸饱血，变成深黑，被对方的双手连同里面的衬衫一起坚定的扒去。莱万则像毫无察觉那般，只死死盯着那条舌，等着它经过自己展露在空气中的小腹、前胸、乳头、锁骨，持续上移到脖子一侧，吮吸…直到莱万的张开口接管，那条舌也未安分。  
莱万踉跄的向后退，腰抵到仓库里闲置的长桌。上面本放满了博阿滕为伺候目标准备的短锯或其他什么工具，此刻正被他自己一一扔到地上。等他再用力一抬，莱万光裸的屁股就在桌面上着陆了，退到一半的西裤卡在膝盖窝，缠住了他的紧实的双腿。莱万可没管它，一手抓住博阿滕的后脑，借他向前的力气，顺势往后一倒。  
实木的桌子结实的承受了两人的体重和急切的律动，莱万疼痛的抽气、喉咙底传来的哽咽与爆发的嘶吼，比任何猎物的惨叫、击打的闷响都令博阿滕着迷。在两人就快攀上顶峰之时，他掐在对方要害之处，见那眼底溢出湿润的水汽，一抹蓝色令他无限沉醉。他轻轻亲吻莱万的唇，松开手，快感袭来。


End file.
